


B - Blending In

by lightbringer666



Series: Descendants Alphabet [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They just want to fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Most of the time, the Villain Kids fit right in, but some times, it can be hard to blend in





	B - Blending In

Mal smiled and nodded at the conference room, most of what they had just said going in one ear and out the other. She had been to four of these meetings just today and was just about to explode. Ben typically took the wheel when her eyes lit up, but for the most part, he was trying to get her used to the attention. And the spoiling. And the crowds. And Auradon, while we're at it. 

She loved Ben, and her school, and where her room and Auradon, but she was so far from accustomed to it. 

Back on the Isle, she got a ton of attention, sure, but nobody had the guts to actually approach her. Here, she seemed to be more of a doll than a princess. Something to photograph and talk about, but not to know or talk to, unless you were semi-interrogating her about her past. 

Carlos, Evie, and Jay were in class right now, but she had been pulled out to help Ben plan the upcoming homecoming dance. 

Most of the time, the Villain Kids fit right in, but some times, it can be hard to blend in. Mal notices every little difference she has when contrasted from Auradon born and raised girls. 

Auradon girls are softer, better with manners, used to constant attention and gifts and all the things that were completely foreign in the childhoods of Mal and her friends. 

You can take the kid out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the kid. 

Mal still feels like snarling anytime people are too close. Like lighting her eyes and warning them that she's stronger with better connections. The urge to assert her dominance over everyone else and curling up in her room like a hermit because sometimes the colors were too bright and the people were too happy and the food was too fresh and she felt like an alien in the halls. 

She knew she wasn't the only one struggling. She saw the look on Evie's face every time she heard someone say, "I can't wait to show my mom!" after a test. Saw her hands shaking when she applied her makeup incorrectly, and how insecure she is about how much she eats. Sometimes, Mal would catch her staring at her first passing grade for hours. 

She could tell that Jay kept his Isle instincts, as the muscle of the group. Somebody looks at him or anyone else in the group, and he's ready to attack. His body pulling itself back like a spring and he's ready to jump them. How when he sees something nice, his brain still jumps to the easiest way he could steal it. His basic idea that if he wants things, he needs to take them. 

The way Carlos would act when somebody raised their voice, tensing and looking down, ready for a blow. How the boy still feels as though he somehow doesn't add up to the other boys on his team, in his school, because of how his mother had treated him. Because he knew that none of those kids know what it feels like to live in the most dangerous place on earth, without your home even being safe. How it feels to rather sleep in the streets, because you're less likely to get hurt. 

All of them would always be from the Isle.

They would keep rushing to the lunch line, forgetting that the one in Auradon doesn't run out of food.

They would keep sticking together, forming a pack with Mal and Jay, the stronger ones, on the outside, protecting Evie and Carlos, the smarter ones.

They would keep breaking the rules that weren't made thinking of the ones who were forced to live like animals. Keeping survival in the front of your mind and focusing on yourself, because their parents didn't care. 

They would keep protecting each other, and being fascinated or scared by things that Auradon kids had known for their entire lives. 

They would keep being from the Isle, no matter how hard they try, or how much they succeed, at blending in. 


End file.
